


It Looks Weird!

by bogbodyalien



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: No Smut, Oneshot, Other, azmuth doesnt have time for this, benrook if you want, rated mature for language and genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogbodyalien/pseuds/bogbodyalien
Summary: ben unlocks the revonnahgander forme and everyone suffers. rated M for language and genitalia and references
Relationships: Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	It Looks Weird!

**Author's Note:**

> quick info:  
> this is post omniverse, everyones in their 20s  
> albedo is nice but only because azmuth promised to be nice and they go to family therapy meetings  
> i wrote this in about 2 hours or so based on a dumb joke i made in a discord. it was either this or a comic.  
> i dont usually write fanfics
> 
> enjoy lmfao

Rook liked to sit down during lunchtime, particularily to peacefully eat his space-maggot salad, or rice pudding with fermented pisciss-caviar, or some other equally alien food. He liked to take sip out of his beverage, typically human in origin, but sometimes he even treated himself to a particularly Undertown-esque drink. He liked to sit down, relax for about 20 minutes, all alone. He liked to read a newspaper, or put on a radio news-show, or even surf the extranet for interesting articles.  
But alas, he was friends with Ben Tennyson and for some reason, Ben liked to fiddle. No, not the instrument. He'd fiddle with the dashboards buttons, he'd fiddle with the Proto-Tool, he'd fiddle with his phone, or a shoelace, or a week-old smoothie reciept if he could. But most of all, the notorious Ben 10 was particularly find of fiddling with the omnitrix.  
Which was fine.  
Until he'd unlocked the "Scan For DNA" function, resulting in Ben Tennyson proposing, nay, INSISITING on scanning Rooks DNA to unlock revonnahgander DNA. Which Rook Blonko had stupidly agreed to. Indeed, it was a mistake, for in the middle of Rook microwaving his breakfast-burrito-for-lunch-burrito, Ben came storming in in his newly unlocked and newly stuck-in-until-someone-genius-fixed-it alien forme. Thank fuck or whomever it was humans usually worshipped, that Azmuth was coming by to update the firewalls.

"ROOK, ROOK, ROOK, ROOK, ROOK, ROOK, ROOK, ROOK, ROOK, ROOK, R-"  
"WHAT?" He annoyedly interrupted the panicked cacaphony his dear friend has chosen to create.  
"ROOK, SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Rook ignored the contractions as he knew Ben wasn't using them to be rude, he was simply not used to Revonnan linguistics. Due to never speaking them in his entire life.  
"What is wrong?" He asked his companion, worried that perhaps something was severly wrong. Was his dear friend in pain? Was he in danger? He was not prepared for what came next. His idiot partner promptly pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal his buck naked dick and balls. What the fuck.

"WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE THIS?" He yell-asked in panic.  
"PUT YOUR FUCKING PANTS BACK ON!" Rook yelled back.

In the midst of the mania, Rooks breakfast-burrito-for-lunch-burrito had exploded in the microwave. Not that anyone noticed, because Azmuth had just entered the room. When Azmuth, greatest mind in 17 galaxies and creator of the most powerful device in the universe, had given the omnitrix to Ben Tennyson he was fully aware and had foreseen that he may have to do some upgrades or fixing on the device. He had, however, not expected to find Ben in the Plumber HQ Labs with his entire cock on display.

"Dare I ask?"

"IT LOOKS FUCKED UP!" Ben complained.  
"It looks FINE now please put your pants back on!" Rook retorted immediately, embarassed and annoyed.

Albedo, who was recently -long story short- released on bail in exchange for a promised attendance to therapy, had agreed to help Azmuth with updating the firewall of the omnitrix, a device which was usually attached to a clothed human being. So when he walked into the lab to see the absolute mess of a situation that was going on, and Ben Tennysons blue furry cock, you can imagine the shock.

".... That's NOT how you court a revonnahgander." He snarked. "Or a normal person, for that matter."  
Ben, unhappy with the unhelpful responses, did not pull his pants back up.

"It has SPIKES. If I use this for it's intended purpose, it's gonna poke a hole in someone! Their vagina-and-or-ass is gonna become swiss cheese!" He explained, frustrated that noone was taking him seriously. Albedo promptly lost his shit and had to leave the room to avoid pissing himself. Rook was pinching the bridge of his nose. Azmuth simply sighed, disappointed that the species diomorphics classes were removed from The Plumber Academys curriculum due to budget cuts.

"It's meant to look that way, you buffoon!"  
"Are you sure? 'Cus if this thing wrecks someones pussy, it's gonna be your fault." Albedo, who thought he was ready to rejoin the group after his laughing fit, had overheard in the doorway. He left again.  
"That is NOT what the omnitrix is meant for!" Azmuth grumbled, as he usually does. "I'd explain it to you, but I think sending a pamphlet would be easier."  
"For me?" Ben asked.  
"No, you fool! For me! I don't have time to explain what you use your penis for, read a book!"  
Ben groaned, putting his pants back on. Albedo, finally ready to rejoin the group, wrote a reminder in Azmuths schedule to send a pamphlet.

In the meantime, the shenanigans had caused everyone to forget about the breakfast-burrito-for-lunch-burrito. Until night-shift arrived, atleast. Yuck.


End file.
